The Only Exception
by True Goddess
Summary: Stephanie is convinced that love doesn't exist. The only thing she has ever witnessed it heart break. But once Brady enters her life she finds herself falling desperately for him even though she fights it entirely. But once a tragic accident takes place Stephanie is left with no one for months. Can she rely on Brady, or will she kiss Forks goodbye?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pretty obvious I don't own the Twilight Saga, or The Only Exception by Paramore. Like I wish I could write songs that good… that would be amazing.**

**I am obsessed with Paramore. So whenever I hear the song The Only Exception I'm like I need to write a pack member Oc. I just never know which pack member to use. So I decided that Collin and Brady need some love, they hardly have any fics. So this one there the main characters, let's just totally forget Jacob, Emrby, Quil, Seth and Sam. Even though I LOVE Embry! I want to marry him! Along with Seth! But it's totally over done. So this is for Brady.**

**Sorry for the long authors note.**

**-True Goddess**

**P.S. Please review and tell me what you think, Also this is four years after breaking dawn.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Stephanie's POV**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it._

If the only love you saw in your life was your parents, you'd agree love exist. But if all you saw was pain. Then you'd agree with me that there's nothing.

My mother left the only man who loved her for someone else. I guess Jack's a great guy he was always nice to me. But my mom didn't only just abandon me she left me a heartbroken dad.

I guess I wasn't so surprised that he still loved her, she was his world. I was even less surprised that he started working later and later.

Maybe I wasn't shocked at all when he announced we were moving.

"This is so unfair!"

I yelled stomping my foot in irritation.

My dad rolls his eyes.

"You said it yourself Steph that you wanted me to move on. Get over Sara? Well leaving this town, leaving every reminder of our lives will do that for me. You think I enjoy driving past the playground we shared our first kiss? Or the place we got married, or the hospital I work at! Where you were born! I loved her so much Steph so much!"

Then he sat down heavily onto the love seat his head in his hands. At that moment I felt like a selfish bitch. They knew each other since they were seven. I don't blame him for wanting to run.

Hide from these memories. I don't want to remember seeing her pack her bags and leave us. She kissed my forehead and said she loved me. Then she left hand in hand with a stranger.

"I get it dad, I know why you want to leave. I know it hurts and it'll be good for both of us. I don't want to be near mom anymore."  
My dad looked up at me with the same forest green eyes as mine.

"Thanks sweetheart. Were leaving soon, I'll bring the boxes tomorrow."  
I nod and climb up the stairs and into my room.

**Two weeks later**

"He can't do this!"

My mom yelled angrily.

I sighed.

She always had a temper. I guess I inherited that spirit from her.

Then again we both have the same auburn hair, bringing us that fiery sprit as dad says.

My mom was an artist. Like me, we both paint but I write music like dad as well.

My mom was wearing her paint splattered jeans and a white tank top. She had her curly red hair much like my own in a braid pulled away from her face. She had the same freckles sprinkled across her face like mine. The only differences were our eyes, nose, and lips. I got dad's dimples and green eyes. My mom has ice blue eyes like a wolf, and thin lips. Unlike my pouty ones.

I stopped myself from comparing us and looked her in the eye.

"He can do that, he has custody of me. Plus I want to go."

She snapped her head towards me.

"WHAT! I love you Stephy! I'm the fun parent, besides Jack always wanted a daughter. He loves you, what did I do wrong?"  
She asks confused.

I feel my face turning red in anger.

"Hmm mom I don't know. You left your seven year old daughter. Then you left my father heartbroken, with no explanation. You abandon me mom! Because of you I'm afraid everyone I'll love will leave me! So far there's Ryan, he killed himself, my first freaking boyfriend! Jessica promised to be my best friend forever and she got a nose job and acted like we never met. Then Suddenly I had no one! No one! Only my camera, paint, and music!"

My mom just stared at me.

"You have to understand Stephanie, I was so trapped with your father. You don't understand how claustrophobic it was being with him. I'm glad I left, and if you can't except that then maybe you should leave. But remember I never left you Stephy, I just needed to be happy too."

I glared at her.

"Don't miss me when I'm gone."

I stormed out of her house and into my dumpy car.

I prayed that it would at least bring me home.

I started the engine and heard the click. I groaned.

"Come on baby!"

I begged hearing the empty click of the car.

I screamed angrily and hit my hands against the steering wheel.

I got out of my car and ended up walking home.

"I'm ready to leave!"

I screamed when I entered the house and stormed into my empty room.

I stared at the blank walls not bothering to pick up my guitar or play the piano. I just lay on the floor with my hands behind my head.

I was so ready to leave.

**Three months later**

"Welcome to Forks!"  
He said smiling happily.

I smiled back because my dad had that annoying habit of making people smile whether you want to or not.

"You that excited to live in the middle of nowhere?"

He nods.

"Better than were we were Steph."

We pull into the driveway of our new house. It's two story a grayish color and a red front door. The trees surrounding it made it look scary, but nevertheless I liked it.

I took out my camera and took a picture.

"This is definitely going on the wall."

I say admiring my picture.

My dad smiled and pulled in the last of our stuff. I saw my car already in the driveway from the last visit.

"Oh my baby!"

I said running to my car and unlocking it. I went to the trunk and pulled out a stack of my books.

"I missed you so much!"

I said holding them to my chest.

My dad laughed and motioned for me to get inside.

"Come on weirdo, I got to go to work."

I rolled my eyes, when didn't he go to the hospital?

"I know."  
We unpacked the last of our stuff and I gravitated towards my room. The walls were white but covered in my black and white pictures. Only one thing in each picture had color, it was sort of my signature.

I edited the picture I took of the house making it black and white and made sure the door stayed red.

I printed it out and put it on the wall.

"I like it."  
My dad said leaning on the door his coat in hand.

"Going already?"  
He nods.

"Yea kid, I got to. Love you."  
I give him a hug.

"Love you too."

He smiles and walks away then comes back.

"Please don't break anything."  
I roll my eyes.

"I won't."  
Once he leaves I put on a black sweatshirt my combat boots and take my camera before going outside.

I decided to drive to this reservation called La Push. They had great sights that I needed to take pictures of.

My "grandpa" (car) was groaning the whole way. I prayed it wouldn't leave me somewhere and thank god it didn't.

I skipped the gift shop and went straight into the woods snapping pictures as I went along. A few people were doing the same and I made small talk trying to be polite.

Eventually I went deeper in till I lost the other tourists.

I took more pictures till I figured I was so lost I mine as well try to go back. But I heard rustling in the trees

I looked around and walked towards the sound. My stupid curiosity getting the best of me.

A woman busted out and ran faster than humanly possible. She knocked me over pulling my hood over my head.

I heard growling and a high pitched screaming then I smelled smoke.

I lifted my hood and saw a huge wolf. It snarled at me coming closer, I picked up my camera and backed into a tree.

Another wolf behind him looked at me, once I looked at it everything stood still. I locked eyes with this wolf. My wolf, we had this strange connection that I couldn't explain.

He stepped closer and so did I. I stopped myself and he came so close to me. I closed my eyes but I wasn't afraid. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his warm body and his breath on my face. I opened my eyes and saw I was face to face with the wolf. I could have reached out and touched his nose but instead I took a picture keeping off the flash.

He didn't even react to that. He leaned closer and I closed my eyes afraid. Instead I heard him inhale my scent.

I opened my eyes and he gave me a wolfish grin.

The other one's barked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

He looked at me one more time and disappeared into the woods.

I was so shocked.

But I didn't know where the hell to go. So I ended up stomping through the woods and tripping over the stupid underbrush.

I fell flat on my face and groaned before getting up again.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a very attractive and very shirtless guy.

I got up turning red.

"I'm fine."  
I say brushing off my sweatshirt.

"Are you hopelessly lost?"  
I nod.

He smiles.

"I can get you out of here."  
I smile thankfully.

"Lead the way."  
We made small talk, even though I didn't feel like talking.

When we made it back to my car he kept looking at me like he couldn't bear to watch me go.

"Um... thanks."

He smiles brightly.

"No problem.. my names Brady!"  
I smile.

"Stephanie... Steph."  
He smiles even brighter.

"Will I ever see you again?"  
I shake my head.

"Probably not."

I close the door of "grandpa" and drive back to my house trying to get Brady and that wolf out of my head, and failing miserably.

* * *

**Not my best idea starting a story when I barely have time for anything. But review and tell me what you think so this isn' a total waste of my time, like my other story the Premonition which you should check out and see if you like it! Anyway please review!  
**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been like unbelievably busy with solo and ensemble coming up, I have to practice my clarinet like crazy! Then I have my MPA music so I have to practice that too! Ugh! I'm so busy on top of that I have a ton of homework! That I really don't want to do! So I'm sorry I haven't been updating for this story or my others. And I'm so mad at myself for getting another amazing idea for a Fanfic. But it's for hunger games so I'm starting that one soon. Anyway wish me luck and thanks to these amazing people for reviewing.**

**Jayd Marie- ** Glad you think so, and I hope you like where it goes. Thanks for reviewing.

**Godisgood3- ** I had to add photography in one of my stories I took one picture like that and it inspired me to write that, I wish I was that creative to decorate my room like that. So happy that you love it so soon. Thanks for reviewing! ^-^

**Anyway thanks again and for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Stephanie's POV**

I sat staring at the empty canvas with no inspiration. Even playing the guitar sounds dull. It's been three days and part of myself feels like it's back at La Push.

I don't even feel like eating anymore, of course I do cause dad will have a panic attack. He notices if I do the slightest thing different, he's even nagging me about how I'm not making noise in my room.

I have the weirdest parent ever.

Since I had nothing to do I decide to check my email, mom mother has been bothering me about checking out her art work.

I sit at my desk and open my laptop.

I hate when my mother emails me. Her creativity doesn't stop at drawing and painting, she makes her emails a work of art. This time it's a neon pink background with bright green lettering.

I cringe.

The font was see-through and had purple dots inside it.

I roll my eyes and make an attempt to read it.

**Hey Stephy!**

**How's Forks, I've heard it's one of the rainiest places in America. Your dad is being so unfair taking me from you...**

**Wait, reverse that. **

**Anyway there's a link to some of my art work that I'd love for you to check out. Next art show maybe I can feature one of your pieces if you mail me the canvas.**

**Anyway miss you,**

**Stay colorful!**

**~Mom**

I roll my eyes at her cheesiness, can she get any worse? I actually look at her art work and frown. She never really surprised me, there was never anything surprising or provoking about her art work. It was always typical. Landscapes ,sketches of people's faces, nothing new. Nothing to grab your attention by its sudden raw passion. It was just... boring.

I realized I was saying the exact same thing as the critics.

I sigh and turn off my computer.

I looked out my window and saw the rain falling.

I smiled and jumped off my chair.

I put on a sweatshirt and jeans.

I grabbed my waterproof camera and ran outside.

"Steph! Stephanie! Where are you going!"

My dad asks holding his brief case.

I hold up my camera running backwards and run into the front door.

"Ouch!"

I say rubbing my head.

"Well you know pictures, I'll be back soon! Love you thanks for understanding bye!"  
I yell behind me and run to my car.

I open the door and start driving. I make it back to La Push and go straight into the trees.

My theory was absolutely correct, it did look fantastic while it rained. Since everything was so green it was harder to make one thing stand out. So I focused on a leaf or something in each shot.

I heard something rustling behind me. At first I thought it was my wolf, but this one looked more vicious. I didn't understand why, the other one seemed friendly. It was just as big as the other one too.

It snarled at me and lunged. I screamed as it's huge front paws were on either one of my shoulders.

I struggled and fought the wolf. But it held me in place and bent down to bit me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths calming my heart. I hoped my demise would be fast. But instead of giving up, I looked up at it calmly, it looked confused. It started nudging me and snarling at me trying to frighten me. But I wouldn't move.

I heard a snarl and another wolf came and pounced the wolf that was on me.

The one that attacked me ran off. I got back to my feet and instantly recognized the wolf, It was _my _wolf.

I started walking towards it but a low howl got its attention. It looked at me one last time and disappeared in the woods.

I sighed and found my way out of the comfort of the trees. When I got to my car I saw Brady. My heart fluttered in my chest.

He smiled at me and smirked.

"I thought you wouldn't come back here again."

I blush.

"Something about this place calls me to it, I just can't bear to stay away."

I said not breaking eye contact with him.

He blushes and smiles at me.

"Well... I was.. Wondering umm... If you would like to come to a bonfire. We have every few months. Err... If you want to... But you don't have too."

I smiled.

He was cute when he stuttered.

"I'd love to."

His face lights up when I say that.

"Alright... It's tomorrow at eight. I'll pick you up. Wait I..."

I smile and take out a sharpie from my pocket. I write my number on his hand and smile up at him.

"See you tomorrow Brady."

With that I go into my car and drive off.

Right when I get home I paint a picture of him. Then the wolf. There was something familiar about both. I just couldn't place it.

**Brady's POV**

I was so happy. Nothing could ruin my day...

I was walking on the beach, and I was actually happy.

That was until I saw Denise's face. She was the wolf that decided to attack my imprint.

I snarled at her when she walked towards me.

She growled back at me and walked off into the woods.

I followed her in there and slammed her into a tree. I put my arm against her throat and held her there.

"What the hell is your problem! You think you're going to go around and kill someone for the hell of it! Especially my imprint! You stay away from her or so help me."

Collin pulls me off her and looks between both of us.

"What the hell! I understand that you to have some love hate relationship but it needs to stop."  
I get up and glare at him.

"She tried to kill my imprint."

He looked at her shocked.

"Well damn... I didn't see that one coming. You can continue if you want to."

"No he won't."  
Collin and I groaned when Quil walked between us.

"I don't care what happened. But you're going to suck it up and act like your friends during the bonfire. Or better yet avoid each other. Just don't do anything stupid. I mean it, our Alpha is returning."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care! The pack is supposed to protect each others imprints! This is... It's not right!"

Quil looked at Denise.

"Come on Denise we need to talk."  
She held her head down and followed Quil. Once he started getting farther she pushed me against the tree and punched me in the gut.

"Next time I'll be sure to kill her."

I growled at her.

"You wonder why no one loves you, Maybe if you weren't such a bitch people would care about you."

She punched me in the face and and then continued following Quil.

I pushed my nose back in place and saw Collin giving me a funny look.

"What let's go."

* * *

**Okay so hope this chapter wasn't completely horrible. I'm going to be explaining Denise in more depth next chapter, so you can understand why she's so angry all the time.  
**

**-True Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I'm sorry for not updating in forever. **

**Thanks to ****I love power rangers7135****- **So glad you like it thanks for reviewing.

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Denise POV**

Quil had his arm on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I don't like people touching me, period.

"Why did you do it?"

I shrugged.

"She was close, we were all just hanging out around there. If she exposed us then what Quil? We'd be ruined, there would be nothing left for us. We'd become some Science experiment, they'd try to breed us or something."

He sighed.

"I understand Denise, but we are supposed to protect each other's imprints. If you killed her Brady would die from depression. He'd even kill you."

I shrugged.

"You think death would be that bad."  
I sad laughing.

"Quil did Billy ever say how he found me?"  
He shook his head.

"You know what forget it, you're not worth it."

Quil put his hand on my shoulder. I cringed and smacked it off.

"Did you love Brady?"

I laughed.

"Yea I did, he was everything to me. But once he saw me stoned, once he saw how broken I was he gave up."

I said laughing the hurt away.

"I understand Quil, just let me go home."

I ran towards my uncles house and opened the door.

"Hey Billy."

I said smiling.

He nodded and I disappeared into my room.

I sat on the floor and pulled my legs into my chest.  
"I don't want to remember I don't want to remember."

I repeated over and over again.

It worked, but not for long.

I grabbed my knife and started slicing my wrists again. I needed an escape and this was the closest I could get for now.

**Stephanie's POV**

What the hell do you wear to a bonfire?

I would wear shorts but it's cold outside. I went through seven outfits and I have never been that type of girl before.

I ended up with a turquoise long-sleeved shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I wore my combat boots and lined my eyes with eyeliner.

I heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs.

I put my phone in my pocket and my camera around my neck.

"Bye Dad!"  
I yelled.

"I'm right behind you."  
I jumped and my dad laughed.

"I'm sorry that was mean. But you need to wait I want to meet this Brady."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Brady."

He smiled.

"Hey Steph."

I motioned for him to come inside and my dad interrogated him for ten minutes.

"Okay so eleven thirty?"

Brady asked.

My dad nodded.

"That sounds good."  
I opened the door and pulled Brady.

"Hurry before he asks more questions."  
Brady laughed and opened the car door for me.

We drove to La Push talking about everything and nothing at once. It was nice until he brought up my mother.

"So what happened to your mom."  
I froze.

"She left us. She is a selfish person, she said she was trapped with my dad. I guess she just cares more about her own happiness. Ever since then, I'm so afraid of losing people. I'm convinced that love doesn't exist. It just doesn't."

Brady looked at me.

"You don't believe in love?"

I nodded.

"I just don't. I mean love is just weakness."

He shook his head.

"I don't see it that way. I think it gives you strength to fight on. So you don't love your father?"

I sighed.

"It's complicated. It's not that I don't feel love, I love my father. I just avoid it, I don't want to be abandoned again."

I sighed.

"I'm being a baby, I know."

Brady shook his head.

"Not at all, I don't blame you. If all you saw was broken heart, I would be convinced love doesn't exist. But it does Steph, you just have to let someone love you to be loved."  
I sighed.

"How about we just drop the subject."  
He nodded and parked the car.

He lead me into La Push and to the bonfire.

There was a lot of food. It was more of a buffet table than a simple bonfire.

We sat far off from the others. After we finished eating we listened to Billy tell stories. They were amazing.

I put my head on Brady's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer.

I blushed and looked up at him. He smiled his eyes reflecting the fire. He closed his eyes and I did the same, we both leaned in close to each other. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

I felt his lips brush against mine, just barely.

Then someone through water on me.

I screamed and moved away from Brady.

"What happened? Really Denise?"

Brady said glaring at a girl.  
I looked up at a beautiful girl. She has straight black hair to her shoulders and the tips are white. She has pretty hazel eyes but there's a coldness to them.

"I'm sorry."

She said sarcastically.

I got up shivering.

"I-It's fine."

I said standing up. She was way taller than me and I watched as she looked me up in down, judging me.

"Hey that wasn't nice Denise."

Brady said standing up.

She smiled at him.

"What are you going to do about it?"

She challenged.

He just looked at her.

"Nothing, come on Steph. I'll ask Emily to let you borrow some clothes."

I shook my head.

"No, no it's fine."  
He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"I better take you home."

I frowned.

"Oh alright."  
He lead me towards his car and opened the door for me.

We drove in silence for a while.

"Want to go to a movie?"

He smiles.

"It's nine o'clock, think we'll make it?"  
I smiled at the challenge.

"We can try."  
We went to the theater and I snuck in the back door.

"This is so illegal."

I laughed.

"I've done this a lot to take pictures."

He rolled his eyes and we picked a random movie.

It was a romantic comedy nothing shocking.

I put my head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"Sorry about earlier."

He whispered into my ear.

I smiled.

"It was an accident."

He rolled his eyes.

"You know it wasn't."  
I shrugged.

"I don't expect people to like me. She doesn't really have a reason to hate me... Unless she likes you, then I'm a threat."

He looked down at me.

"Is that so?"

I blushed.

I looked down at my cell phone and pulled Brady with me.

"We should go my dad will kill you if you're a second late."

He laughed and we drove back to my house.

"Alright eleven twenty eight."

He said walking me to the door.

"Thanks Brady for inviting me. It was fun."

He smiled.

"Yea, if only we stayed at the bonfire longer, the end's the best part."

I laughed.

"Yea, well maybe tomorrow we can go somewhere."  
He smiled.

"I'd like that."

I kissed his cheek quickly and opened the door.

"Bye Brady."

He was blushing deeply, he held his hand up in a silent wave with a silly smile on his face.

"By Steph."  
I laughed and walked into my house.

I closed the door with a smile on my face.

"Hey Steph eleven thirty exactly, darn it."

I laughed.

"You were hoping we were late weren't you?"

He smiled.

"Only slightly."  
I laughed.

"Is that Brady's jacket?"

I looked down.

"Oh yea."

I opened the door to give it back but he was gone.

" Guess I'll give it to him tomorrow. Well you have night shift tonight so hurry."

I said to my dad.

He laughed.

"Alright Ms. pushover."

I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight dad!"

He yelled goodnight back and I went to bed.

That night was a good night.

I thought that just maybe everything would be okay. Maybe the only problem in our life was mom, but I was wrong. I was completely wrong, even though we left the problem. They seem to follow me wherever I go.


End file.
